Obsession
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Es doloroso... pero tengo que aceptar lo que siento... y borrarlo para siempre. Hoy no te observare... Se que si lo hago, quedare ligado a ti para siempre" Drabble AlphaxFey Feliz Cumpleños Summy


Ajajajajajajajaja... jaja... ja... -se tapa el rostro- mierda, me da pena! bueno ya!

Antes que cualquier cosas FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUMMY! Tuve que escribir exprimiendo la poca inspiracion que me cargo ultimamente, pero aqui esta tu regalito! Que? Creias que se me iba a olvidar? Claro que no! -suspira- y... siento si tu regalo no es un hermoso dibujo como los que te hacen tus demas amigas, pero ya sabes que soy idiota para esas cosas... Asi que decidi mejor darte un regalo con lo unico para que sirvo!

Espero que te guste y no te molestes conmigo ;w;

**Tipo**: Drabble

**Genero**: Shonen-Ai

**Pareja**: AlphaxFey

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, se me hubiera ocurrido un buen ShindouxSummer -No puedo retratar la personalidad de Shindou!-

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Narracion en primera persona, cosa que no usaba en año ocho meses... asi que no me maten .-.

**Dedicado a**: Summer! Obviamente! Feliz cumpleaños mi chilenita preferida! Que sepais que hay una mexicana la cual habla como chilena por tu culpa uvu Te quelo -abraza, da un besito en la mejilla, y huye antes de que la mate por ser tierna =3=-

* * *

Eres una obsesión. Yo lo se. Porque al abrir los ojos ya me pregunto si vas a llegar a clases este día, tan inerte y serio como siempre, en el salón enfrente del mió, en nuestras bancas que quedan cursimente alineadas… Porque cuando trato de cerrar los ojos, me revuelvo en la cama haciéndome mil preguntas sin respuesta sobre ti. Cuando lo noto, ya he abierto los ojos, y se que dormí con tu silueta fijada a mis parpados.

Soy tan patético. Viviendo a expensas de una ilusión. De algo que no existe… De una relación que simplemente será capaz de realizarse en mi imaginación, ni siquiera en mis sueños. Tranquilo, yo tampoco se como realmente ocurrió… Cuando papá y mamá murieron me prometí a mi mismo no confiar en nadie. No ligarme a nadie. No depender de absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando te transfirieron a tu grado, simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte.

No me preguntes el porque, porque tampoco se la causa. Nunca hemos hablado, y tú nunca me has dirigido tan solo una mirada. Siempre estas serio, viendo al pizarrón, haciendo tus apuntes, trabajos, en mayoría solo, por eso nunca ves a través de la ventana al lado de ti. Nunca has podido notar mis ojos verdes posándose en tu sutil rostro, acariciando en mi imaginación tus extraños cabellos morados.

Se mucho sobre ti. Se que eres de una familia de buena economía. Se que te mudaste a mitad del año. Se que eres hijo único. Se que siempre te han admirado por tu disciplina. Se que estas en el primer puesto del cuadro de honor de cuarto grado. Se que incluso tu seriedad a sacado de quicio al psicólogo del colegio, siendo que a mi esta me fascina. Esto último me encanta sobre ti… Ese sujeto me aborrece, con aquellas sonrisas falsamente tiernas, jugando el mismo juego que yo, retándonos con la mirada cada vez que nos cruzamos.

¿Crees que soy un acosador? Me aterra pensar que así es… Que en vez de gustarte, simplemente piensas que soy un chico raro. Si alguien me viera de manera tan insistente cuando ni siquiera lo conozco, creo que primero le temería, y luego, tal vez lo odiaría y me enojaría. Es como meterse de improviso y a la fuerza en una vida… Si tú lo supieras, creerías que soy un psicópata o algo… pero no lo soy… te lo juro. Si lo fuera, probablemente ya hubiera tenido el valor para dirigirte tan si quiera un "Buenos Días".

Admirar tu silueta, tus ojos, tu gracioso peinado, tu porte casi militar, y tu prodigiosa pronunciación en ingles que usas cada vez que viene alguien importante al colegio…. Tú eres el orgullo que muestran en todos los eventos… Admirar todo y cada cosa que haces, dices, y prácticamente piensas, es mi vida diaria, sintiendo la muerte aquel par de días en la semana en que no tengo el honor de verte. Te busco con la mirada. Colapso en mi lugar cuando enfermas. Sonrió cuando veo que en tu clase pasas al frente. Pero…

Lo nuestro es imposible. Lo se… Porque tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Es mas, ni siquiera se porque digo lo "nuestro". El tu y yo no existe… Me lo tengo que repetir tantas veces al día, que, te mentiría si no te dijera que he perdido la cuenta… No puedo entender que somos polos distintos. Que los opuestos se atraen, pero esto ni siquiera tendría sentido.

Un huérfano y un hijo único. Un chico torpe y el primero de la clase. Un chico que sonríe solo para agradar y el que no teme mostrar esa mueca, lo rechacen o no. Quiero ser como tú… quiero ser al menos un poco parecido a ti, para poder tocar tu hombro. Para poder llamar tu atención y hablarte sobre esto.

No puedo evitarlo. Estoy enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra, y lo lamento… en verdad lo hago. Lamento haberte convertido en parte de mi vida sin que tú lo supieras. Lamento verte siempre desde la ventana de mi aula de tercero, hasta la de tu grado superior. Lamento estar siempre invocándote en mis pensamientos… Me doy vergüenza a mi mismo… Diciendo tantas cosas románticas y hermosas, cuando siempre he negado que me gusten esas tonterías. Creo que todos esos que las niegan simplemente les tienen miedo. Eso fue lo que sentí.

Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que esto ya es demasiado. Demasiado doloroso para mi, y demasiado injusto para ti. Debo apartar mi mirada de tu rostro. Debo apartar de tus ojos mis pensamientos. Tú probablemente, no sepas ni siquiera mi nombre, Alpha… Y eso también es doloroso para mí…

Por eso, hoy, siendo el último día de clases, estoy pensando en ti, pero no volteo a verte. Probablemente no lo estés notando, nunca lo notas. Te iras, ya no estudiaras aquí, porque acabaste tu grado, pero yo me quedare aquí, ocupando tu lugar en el aula el próximo ciclo. Un lugar que no merezco tener. Me acostumbrare desde ahora a tu ausencia, cosa que debí hacer hace tanto… y me negué a hacerlo, por capricho. El timbre esta a minutos de sonar. Peleo conmigo mismo por que mi cuello no se desvié ni un poco de los tontos discursos de fin de año de los profesores.

Me quema, me quema el corazón, pero seré fuerte y lo haré. Me lo prometí a mi mismo. Seria estupido volver a fallarme a mi mismo. Y entonces lo escucho, el timbre, muchos salen corriendo, gritando felices de que las vacaciones dieran inicio, y por el escándalo se que mi grupo no es el único. ¿Y yo? Yo me quedo ahí, guardo el último cuaderno que llevo y cuelgo la mochila en mis hombros. Todos ya salieron, pero yo sigo estático parado en mi lugar.

Al final, es triste…. Es triste abandonar un lugar en el cual te aprecie y nació mi amor hacia ti, un amor que no debió ser. Mis ojos se humedecen, pero no llorare… Mi orgullo puede un poco más, por lo que no llorare. Aprieto los puños decidido. Probablemente ya te fuiste, por eso salgo con un paso fuerte, tal vez un poco rígido, obligándome a avanzar, cosa que mi alma no quiere. Y entonces, mi promesa se rompe, gracias a ti.

Estas parado enfrente de la puerta de tu vació salón, y por primera vez en la vida, estas dirigiendo tus orbes entre grises y morados a mi persona. Tu gracioso cabello más vivo de lo que podía observar, y esa faceta de poker que nunca quitas. Bajo la mirada, y rápidamente, fingiendo un enojo que no siento, me encamino a la salida de la institución… Quiero llorar en verdad. Porque provocaste que ahora me vuelva dependiente de ti… Ahora esperare a que vengas por mi, aunque eso se que no pasara… Eres muy cruel… No me dejas escapar…

Incluso ahora. Una de tus manos frías se posa en mi hombro. Te odio. Te odio y te amo a la vez. ¿Dime, que me vas a arrebatar ahora? ¿Queda algo más en mí ser que te interese? ¿Queda algo más que tengas que comerte de mi alma? ¿No piensas irte sin dejarme una parte de mi vida? Me volteo, queriendo gritarte que me dejes en paz, pero no puedo hacerlo.

¿Son tus labios los que estoy besando? ¿Es tu mano la que toma mi brazo? No lo se, apenas y podía pensar, y tampoco es que haya durado mucho. Toco mis labios, sin saber que hacer, y aun ahí esta tu aliento frió, puedo sentirlo… Llamas mi atención tosiendo de repente, y de forma disimulada. Atónito, juntando el poco razonamiento que me queda, cruzo mis perlas verdes con tus rubís grises. Así de irreverentes son nuestras miradas. Suspiras, cerrando tus ojos, y con un tono en el que pude notar algo de tristeza lo dijiste. Y entonces me rompo y empiezo a llorar. Porque esa frase desgarra todo mi sufrimiento.

_-Hoy no me observaste... ¿Te aburriste de mí? ¿Fey Rune?-_

* * *

__Que no te gusto? -llora- Lo lamento, pero me salio asi, tu sabes que yo solo sirve para lo deprimente (?)

Por millonesima vez, feliz cumpleaños! Y espero que nos podamos ver mas seguido.

Y no, esta vez no pido reviews... porque este lo hice por su no por eso -baila (?)-

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
